


The Ultimate Scheme

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: After months spent plotting and planning with everyone none the wiser, Bedman finally springs his most dastardly plot into action. Will Sin, Elphelt, and Ramlethal be able to stop him before it’s too late?





	The Ultimate Scheme

Sin felt his fingers dig into the arms of his chair, trying to push down the dread rising in his throat.

“Bedman, you can’t do this.”

“Oh, can’t I?” The smaller boy wore a pleased smirk, tapping his fingers together. “You should have seen this coming all along, Sin. Did you always think that it wouldn’t end this way?”

“No. No, I-” He swallowed, “I thought you were better than this. That you’d changed. Dammit, Mattie, you promised me!”

One slender leg curved around the other. “That was your own folly. What measure of sincerity did you have to take that on? Simply my word? You should know better than that.”

Maybe he should have. Sin really wanted to believe he’d changed, that Bedman wasn’t the same person that he’d used to be. He seemed so genuine in his intent to truly be a better person, but maybe he’d been fooling all of them from the very start. He was brilliant, and he was conniving, that’s just how he’d always been.

Deep brown eyes bored into him, and Sin felt the sweat roll down his back. “W-what are you going to do?”

“You know what I’m going to do, Sin.” Bedman gestured to the table. “You can do the job yourself, or I can do it for you. Either way, I get what I want.”

“Don’t listen to him, Sin!” Elphelt called out. She had long been rendered powerless, along with her sister. The two could only watch the proceedings with wide, terrified eyes. “There’s got to be another way! You don’t have to do this!”

The boy grinned wickedly. “Oh, but you do. I’ve charted out every variable, every detail. There’s no room for error here. I’ve already thought of everything from the start.”

“God dammit…” But he hadn’t expected anything else. Bedman never forgot a detail, never left an option unconsidered. If he said that there was no other way for him to win, then Sin was very sure his chances were slim to none. “I can’t do anything else.”

Elphelt shook her head. “No, don’t give up- !”

“Do you finally concede?”

“Mattie, please…” The Gear begged weakly. “Don’t do this…”

“You can’t defeat me, Sin. You never stood a chance, not even from the start.” 

With a triumphant smile, Bedman leaned over the board and knocked over a little piece of white marble.

“Checkmate.”

“GAHHH!” Sin shouted, throwing himself back into the plush library chair and covering his face with his hands. “Dammit, I could have sworn I had you that time!”

“A decent strategy, but I could see your bishop technique from a mile away.” Bedman got to work putting the pieces back into place while El and Ram offered Sin a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

“I told you that taking the knight was a bad idea.” Ramlethal chided, shaking her head. “He was waiting for that.”

“While I would complain about your constant interference, it seems that ultimately it accomplished nothing. So I suppose I can’t object too harshly.”

Sin pouted across the table. “Did you really have to beat me that bad?”

“You’re the one who asked me to play.” With all the pieces to his liking, Bedman stood up and crossed his arms. “Now, there’s the matter of our agreement…”

“Ugh, and I was really hoping I’d get to see you wear it…” Letting his shoulders slump, Sin attempted a pleading look. “I’ll do what you want, but can you please put it on anyway?”

“No. You lost.”

“Come on, please? For me?” Sin asked, already putting out the puppy-dog eyes in full force.

“No! We had an agreement, Sin.” Bedman turned his head to avoid looking.

Elphelt leaned in next to Sin, putting on her own puppy-dog eyes. “Pleeeease? I worked so hard on it! It would be a shame for it to go to waste.”

“You can’t make me do it.”

“Hmph!” El’s expression dropped for a moment, and she leaned back to grab her sister by the arm. “Ram, help me out here.”

The Valentine rolled her eyes, and managed to match their expressions. “I don’t know why I’m doing this. Please do what Elphelt wants so I can stop.”

Bedman was firm, at least until he glanced back at all three of them staring at him. After that, it was all over. Try as he might, he found himself sighing and thrusting out a hand. “Fine. Give it to me.”

“Yaaay!” Sin cheered as Elphelt offered a pile of fabric. “Put it on, put it on!”

“I’m going to set your hair on fire while you sleep.” Bedman grumbled, standing up and sliding on the shirt over his usual pajamas. “This is embarrassing…”

“Aww, I think you look adorable!” Elphelt cooed, already pulling out her camera. “Sin, go stand next to him!”

“Gotcha!”

Their victim merely scowled, tugging on the hem in irritation. ‘I ♥ a cool dude’ was written across the front in bright pink letters. An arrow underneath pointed out to the side, conveniently directed at where Sin was standing.

Elphelt gave a thumb’s up, with Ramlethal sticking her tongue out behind her. “Say cheese!”

“Cheese!”

“I hate you.”

“Aww, you don’t really mean that.” Sin reached down to ruffle his hair as soon as the shutter clicked. 

“I mean it, Sin, I’ll dump sand into your sock drawer.” A smile twitched at the end of his lip as the taller boy scratched spot right at the base of his neck that just made him melt. “S-stop it, you-”

“C’mon, get up, you grump.” Sin knelt down and held his hands behind his back. With a bit of maneuvering, Bedman sat happily on his shoulders at Sin’s full height, towering over everything but the bookshelves.

“Mmm, tallness…”

“Am I off the hook now?”

“Almost.” He replied. “Let me just try to remember how I’m supposed to do this.”

Sin sighed. “Man, do I have to do the thing with my neck? It gets stiff if I leave it like that too long.”

“It won’t be, I promise.”

“And I’ve already got the emergency kit,” Elphelt shook the box in her hand, “just in case one of you manages to break something.”

Bedman wrapped his hands around Sin’s neck for balance and slowly leaned forwards, trying to wrap around to his face. Despite his best effort, the closest thing he could manage was a peck on the nose. “Darn.”

“Kinda hard to get close with my head in the way.” Sin offered his boyfriend a reassuring pat on the thigh. “Good try, though!”

“I suppose this attempt at spider-man kisses were unsuccessful. I hoped I’d be able to do better.”

“Aww, don’t be mean to yourself, you tried really hard.” He paused in thought. “Why does the old man call this ‘spider-man kissing,’ anyway?”

“I have no idea. My knowledge on spiders is limited, but I’m pretty sure they don’t kiss.”

“Huh. Wanna try it again?”

Bedman went crimson. “...Maybe.”

Ramlethal sighed and headed for the door as the two of them got wound up in their stifled giggles and messy kisses. Why did this have to happen every time someone suggested board games?

**Author's Note:**

> lol happy national boyfriend day to a couple of huge dorks


End file.
